This invention relates generally to a respiratory support system, and more particularly to an access port closure valve for use with a respiratory support system.
Respiratory support systems are frequently used for the ventilation of critically ill patients. In most instances, the respiratory support system includes an artificial airway such as a tracheal tube positioned either directly in the trachea or through the nose or mouth into the trachea of a patient. A multi-port manifold is connected to the tracheal tube at one port position of the manifold. A source of oxygen is connected to the manifold at a second port thereof. The respiratory support system assists the patient in maintaining adequate blood oxygenation levels without straining the patient""s heart and lungs.
Because the patient can no longer clear his or her airway through coughing and other natural functions, it is periodically necessary to aspirate fluids from the patient""s trachea or lungs. In the past, in order to accomplish aspiration within certain types of respiratory systems, it has been necessary to disassemble part of the respiratory system by removing the ventilator manifold or by opening a port in the manifold and inserting a small diameter suction catheter tube down the tracheal tube and into the patient""s trachea and lungs. The fluid is suctioned from the patient, the suction catheter is removed, and the respiratory support system is reassembled.
However, due to the interruption of respiratory support during this procedure, a patient""s blood oxygen level could drop to an unacceptable level. One solution to this problem is to provide a ventilator or manifold that has an access port that is normally sealed but through which a suction catheter could be inserted. Such an access port allows for the insertion of a catheter and aspiration of the patient without a drop in positive end expiratory pressure (PEEP). Once aspiration of the patient is complete, the catheter can be removed from the tracheal tube and manifold without having to detach or reassemble the manifold. This is because the access port will seal automatically once the catheter is removed. Such an access port is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,328 issued to Bodai.
The present invention is an improvement on access ports that allow for the aspiration of patients without a drop in PEEP.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned from practice of the invention.
The present invention provides for an improved sealing port on a manifold that can be used with not only a catheter, but with other respiratory instrumentation. Examples of such include lavage and instrumentation to monitor and view the tracheal and respiratory path.
The access port closure valve according to the invention includes a sealing member having a first and second sealing lip. The sealing lips may be elongated and are parallel to one another. The sealing lips are at least partially cylindrical in shape and are urged against one another to form a tapered seal.
The access port closure valve may also include an elongated cylindrical frame that substantially surrounds the sealing member, the first and second sealing lips disposed transversely in the cylindrical frame. The frame is configured to engage the respiratory support system. The sealing member seals the frame, and the frame accommodates passage of a surgical instrument through one end of the frame to the other.
The present invention also encompasses a respiratory support system that includes a manifold having at least one port. An access port closure valve engages the port on the manifold and may include a sealing member as discussed above. Also, the access port closure valve may include an elongated frame as discussed above, wherein the frame is configured to engage the manifold port.
Alternatively, the above-identified embodiments of the present invention can further include a plurality of biasing members. These biasing members may be located on each sealing lip and contribute to the at least partially cylindrical shape of the first and second sealing lips.
In one embodiment of the access port closure valve, the sealing member and the elongated cylindrical frame are a single integral part and are made from the same material.